


three losers

by echokomfloukru



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smoking, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: “Are we just three losers screwing each other forever, or are we something better than that?""No," Effy thinks, "They were better than that. They could've been better than that. If only they had more time. If only it wasn't stolen from them."





	

Sometimes Effy would lie in bed and think about them. She loved them both, she truly did, but she loved them differently. Freddie was sweet and gentle, but oh he broke so easily. Cook. Cook was like her in a way. Destructive. Lonely. Broken. And now they both we're gone.

 

She likes to lay in bed and think about how they all would have loved each other…. _together._

 

Freddie would sit behind her, holding her up while Cook would be in front of her with that dangerous smile.

 

Cook would kiss her with roughly, with passion. Then, Freddie would kiss her gently, telling her things he wouldn't dare say out loud. 

 

Because Freddie was like water and Cook was like fire. But the two would look at each other and something would change.

 

Freddie would bite at her neck and Effy would moan.

 

_More. More._

 

Then Cook would kiss his way down her half naked body, peppering soft kisses on her.

 

“Do you like that, Princess?”

 

Effy would nod, breath hitching as he entered a finger inside of her.

 

Cook would laugh, oh that laugh and say, “What do you think Freds?”

 

Effy would tilt her head back up to look at him, while his eyes we're locked on Cook, “No, mate. I think she'd like this much better.”

 

Freddie pinches her nipple tightly in his fingers before adjusting himself to suck the other one, biting at it sharply.

 

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

 

Effy would gasp as Cook slips his tongue inside of her, throwing her head back in pleasure. He would reach his hand up and Effy would watch as he tries to find Freddie. Their hands connect and _yeah this is what it should be like_.

 

Freddie moves taking off his pants before sitting next to Effy, his face looming over hers.

 

“Ef. Effy. Look at me.”

 

She would have opened her eyes and looked at him, lured into a trance by the dark gaze. Then she would be shuddering, watching him smile as Cook drinks her up. She'd watch as he grabs the back of Cook's head, bringing him up for a sloppy kiss.

 

She'd watch as the move their hands to each other, jerking slowly. Cook is usually loud with her, but he's quiet with Freddie. Freddie, who keeps making the most seductive sounds with his mouth.

 

They'd moan into each others mouth, tongues clashing as they come all over each other's hand. Then Effy would reach up and lick it off, enjoying the reaction she gets.

 

She'd reach under her bed for a condom as Freddie crawls in between her legs. He'd roll it on and Freddie would wrap her legs around him, before pushing into her hard. Cook would get up and look for the extra spliff he left in his pants pocket before watching them by the window. Freddie would be completely focused on pleasuring her, pleasuring himself, that he wouldn't notice. But Effy, she'd notice. She notices everything.  
Then she'd beckon him forward with a finger, watching as he stomps it out then stalks to them like a lion. He'd grab her hand, while whispering encouragements in Freddie's ear.

 

Then when they were all spent, they'd lay together on her bed and sleep.

 

Cook wrapped around Effy, Effy wrapped around Freddie.

 

No that didn't sound right. It would be the three of them wrapped up in each other, yeah. With Cook's head resting in the crook of her neck. Effy’s head resting on Freddie's chest while their hands rest at her waist, connected. 

 

_Yeah, that's definitely how it would go._

 

Effy likes to lay in bed and think about them. She hates the fact that they couldn't all be together. That they let jealousy get in the way of their love. 

 

_“Are we just three losers screwing each other forever, or are we something better than that?”_

 

“No,” Effy thinks, “they we're better than that. They could've been better than that. If only had they had more time. If only time wasn't stolen from them.”

 

But, Effy had enough to time to worry about the what ifs. And she'd rather not spend them thinking about her lost loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote. So, yeah, there might be some grammar errors. I hope you liked this. Comments are nice.


End file.
